


球衣play

by Littleturtle06



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleturtle06/pseuds/Littleturtle06
Summary: 大波波生日快乐（虽然迟了点），以后也请继续发糖😁
Relationships: Filippo Inzaghi/Christian Vieri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	球衣play

在众人的欢呼中，因扎吉疯疯癫癫地跑向场边，头朝下栽倒在地，整个人翻转成一个倒立的姿势，两条腿立在空中，被欢庆的队友抓住小腿，往下折了折。  
这个镜头只出现了一瞬间，但是看得电视机前的维埃里血脉喷张。

手机声响起了。对面传来刚才电视画面主角的声音。  
“喂，波波吗？你看了电视没有呀？我猜你一定看了对不对，我的那个进球真是太精彩了！哈哈。”  
他的声音有些沙哑，可能是刚刚吼叫完，维埃里都能想像得到他那副样子，在赛场上庆祝还不够，在更衣室里也要拉着队友们欢呼唱歌，带着一身汗水进入更衣室，湿乎乎地钻出来，皮肤蒙上一层粉色，脸上仍挂着兴奋的笑容。

“pippo，”维埃里的嗓子也哑了。“今晚过来好吗。”  
“怎么突然说这个……”电话对面的因扎吉停下了滔滔不绝的话头。停顿了一会之后，他勉勉强强地回答了。“好吧，真是拿你没办法……”  
“真乖。”  
“嗯，你说什么？”  
“没什么，我想你了。”  
“哈哈，想我可以去电视上看刚才比赛的回放呀。那我先挂了，晚上见。”

晚上七点一过，因扎吉准时出现在维埃里米兰的家中。  
他身上香香的，头发也整理过，穿着维埃里最喜欢的黑色高领毛衣，看起来一点也不像刚狂欢过的样子。  
“这么早，不跟你的队友们去聚餐吗。”  
“跟他们没有意思。”  
因扎吉脱掉大衣，慢慢地走过来，双手搂住维埃里的脖子。  
“你不是想我了吗？我也想你了。”

他这样子非常诱人。要是平日里的维埃里，这会已经把他打横抱起来扔到床上了。可此刻他一动也没动。  
“怎么了？”  
“我看了你的比赛，pippo，今天的你真的好厉害。”  
“那是自然，”因扎吉忍不住笑了，“怎么突然说这个，波波你今天才意识到吗？”

“我觉得球场上的你格外迷人……pippo……”他捧起因扎吉的脸，用深沉的表情看着他。“我想与穿着球衣的你一起做。”

维埃里的蓝色眼睛就像一片汪洋。因扎吉的脸微微红了。  
“也不是不可以。可是我没有带球衣过来。”  
“我有，穿我的吧。”  
维埃里从一旁拿出早已准备好的衣物。黑白色条纹的球衣，白色的裤子和球袜，甚至在里面夹了一只白色的护腕。  
准备的还挺细致。因扎吉拿起衣物想进浴室，被维埃里拦下。“就在这里换吧，我想看你穿衣服的样子。”  
看来今天的波波兴致很高啊。因扎吉脸色微红，虽然他身体每一寸都早被维埃里摸遍尝遍了，可要在他的注视下换衣服，还真有些难为情。  
他尴尬地看了几眼维埃里，对方仍是一脸认真的样子，根本不像在开玩笑。  
因扎吉叹了口气，认命地掀起毛衣将它脱下。然后他又解开皮带，把赤裸的双腿展示出来，浑身上下只剩一条白色的棉质内裤。  
“内裤也脱掉。”  
脱就脱吧。因扎吉很快把它扯了下来，迅速套上了白色球裤。接着他又穿上了松松垮垮的球衣，俯身将球袜拉至膝盖处，然后整理了一下，把过大的球衣扎到球裤里，带好护腕，力图让自己显得像球场上一样精神。  
做完这些，他稍稍转了转身子，虽然没有球鞋只能穿着袜子踩在地板上，但有些绿茵场上的样子了。只是身体被维埃里的衣服覆盖，鼻腔里都被他的气息包围，裸露的性器官更是与他的衣物亲密接触，让因扎吉有种奇妙的感觉。  
白色的球裤并不紧，可仍依稀能看到它被微微顶起的形状。

只是穿着这套球衣，就能让他勃起了吗。

“和刚刚电视上的pippo一模一样啊。”  
维埃里感叹着，绕到因扎吉身后，从后面一把抱住。他的手拉开球裤的松紧带，伸进去将因扎吉刚掖好的衣服扯了出来。  
“干什么呢。”因扎吉拍掉维埃里的手，他显然还沉浸在球员的角色里，“我穿了半天，你这就要给我弄乱了。”

“那我隔着衣服摸摸，总可以吧？”  
不等因扎吉回答，维埃里就隔着布料捏住了他的乳头。球衣的布料非常轻薄丝滑，摸起来有点凉凉的，隔着它传来维埃里的热度和指腹粗糙的触感，令因扎吉有种别样的感觉。  
他很快呻吟起来，英气的眉毛拧在一起，红潮攀上脸颊。  
维埃里又继续向裆部探去。他富有技巧地抓弄着那一团凸起，里面渗出的液体都把布料打湿了。  
“唔……够了……”  
“这会愿意脱下来了？”  
因扎吉连忙点点头，但维埃里却不为所动，膝盖顶开因扎吉的双腿，隔着球裤揉按着他的会阴处，用手指戳刺着菊穴。

“pippo。”维埃里凑近他的耳朵，指着一旁的更衣镜要他看。镜子里因扎吉还好好地穿着整套球衣，和赛场上那个奔跑的前锋别无二致，而维埃里身着居家的长袖与宽松的棉裤，完全是普通人打扮。  
“你看，你现在像不像一个被球迷性骚扰的可怜前锋？”  
“哈……这么说，波波是我的球迷了？”  
“我一直都是啊。”  
维埃里亲呢地亲了亲他的耳垂。因扎吉的身体顿时烧了起来，这男人可真是太会撩了。

趁着因扎吉晃神，维埃里将人以跪趴的姿势按在床上，然后压了上去。火热的硬物隔着两层布料在因扎吉的臀缝里来回摩擦，比起肉体直接的碰撞，更加令人心痒难耐。  
“啊……啊……”  
因扎吉急促地呼吸着，双腿抖得如筛糠，几乎支撑不住身体。维埃里捞住他的腰，用强壮的手臂分担着他的体重，同时加快了模拟性交的戳刺速度。  
“啊！”  
随着一声惊呼，因扎吉的身体彻底软了下去，头颅低垂着。维埃里将人翻转过来，只见这人双目失焦，只有胸口在微微地起伏。  
他伸手拉下因扎吉的裤子，里面一片泥泞。

竟然这样就射出来了……看来因扎吉的身体比他想象的还要敏感。

“你这个样子，要是真被人性骚扰了，会不会变成合奸？”  
“嗯……你说什么？”  
因扎吉还在享受高潮的余韵，明显没反应过来。  
“没什么。”维埃里面无表情地说，“我还什么都没做呢，你就射成这个样子，我怕待会你射的次数太多对身体不好，不如……”  
“啊……你干什么！”

他的软软的阴茎被一根绳子狠狠勒住了。两边的囊袋也被分别从根部绑住，维埃里还打了个死结。  
“这样不舒服，快解开。”  
因扎吉清醒了过来，想用小腿踢开对方，被抓住脚踝分开双腿。  
“pippo，今天就按我说的做吧。”  
“我什么时候跟你对着干了？”  
“很多时候。”  
维埃里不再与他争辩，把他的两条腿不停往上拉去，直到因扎吉的身体都要悬空了。  
“你……到底想干什么啊！”  
“看来你进球之后真是大脑一片空白了。”  
维埃里站了起来，把因扎吉整个人都翻了过去，形成一个头朝下的倒立姿势，双腿朝上被向两边分开，小穴也一览无遗地展露了出来，正对着维埃里的胯部。  
这个难受的姿势令因扎吉气血上涌。维埃里做完润滑进来的时候，他已经开始头晕眼花了。  
“唔……嗯……”  
因扎吉根本使不上力气，完全靠维埃里支撑。维埃里握着他的大腿根部，这个奇特的体位需要因扎吉的柔韧度与他自己的力量相结合，能完成让他有种难以言喻的满足感。

“如果不看录像的话，我打赌你根本不知道自己进完球之后都是什么样。”他半俯着身子，狠狠地贯穿着身下的人。“你冲任何一个跑过来的队友张开双腿，紧紧地抱着他们，飞扑到他们身上，甚至像刚刚那场球那样，倒立着被人往下按着庆祝。”  
“哦，难道你在吃醋……”  
因扎吉依旧艰难地承受着撞击，嘴角却上扬着，紧皱的眉毛也舒展开，看起来有些得意。  
“没想到波波你也会吃醋的，还是这种毫无道理的醋。你说的没错，可……啊！”

维埃里又狠狠地一顶。

“啊……”宛转的呻吟从因扎吉口中泻出，维埃里精准地顶到了他的敏感点上。  
维埃里俯身向下，借着自身的重力以进入得更深。因扎吉那张平日里絮叨不停的嘴巴此刻已经说不出一个完整的句子，只能嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱喊叫着，口水从唇角滑落，倒流在他汗湿的小脸上，乱七八糟地糊作一团。

“不行了……”因扎吉哀求着，双腿夹紧了维埃里的腰部。运动员的体质令他仍能勉强保持清醒，可酥麻激爽的感觉不断从下身传来，已经让他无法思考欲望以外的任何事。

“想射……”他哼哼着，语气中带着些撒娇的成分。见维埃里不予理会，便举起双手摸索着，试图解开束缚在根部的细绳。  
在全身感官的刺激下，因扎吉越发笨手笨脚起来。维埃里见了也不管他，只顾继续肏着那咬得紧紧的蜜穴。果然因扎吉非但没能解开绳子，而且因为触碰到了自己的阴茎，又受了刺激，身体颤动起来。

“啊，啊……”  
他突然发出高昂的呻吟，本来软塌塌靠在维埃里身上的腰部向上拱起，后穴收缩着拧得极紧。  
“pippo……”连维埃里都有些受不了这个，差点在他体内泄了。

生理性的泪水流了下来，滑进他的发际里。因扎吉的身体痉挛般颤动不停，他竟被肏到干高潮了。维埃里低下头，奖励般亲亲他依旧高昂的柱身，马上便继续开始新一轮的抽插。  
“不要了……”干高潮过后的因扎吉极度敏感，根本承受不住这样的冲击，被折腾得又哭又闹起来。“波波，我受不了了，我不行了，波波……”

维埃里自然是不会听这小混蛋的。因扎吉的球衣因为倒立的姿势而向下掀开，露出一大截劲瘦的腰肢。维埃里便伸手掐了掐，在腰窝里挠挠，成功地将因扎吉玩得求饶不止，肠壁更加凶猛地收缩着。干到兴起，他突然将瘫软的因扎吉一把捞起，身体悬空地抵在墙上。因扎吉只得用双腿紧紧地环住维埃里的腰部，而这姿势更加方便维埃里在他体内肆虐。

“呜呜……”  
因扎吉小声抽噎起来。他本期待着今晚有一场甜美的性爱，维埃里会一如既往地温柔体贴，在他撒娇或哭闹的时候马上停止，将他搂进怀亲吻。他不明白，怎么今天的波波会一反常态，如此索求无度，每一次插入都是要将他钉穿的力度。

“我，我错了……”最终他还是崩溃地开了口。“我不该在场上那样……”

“哦，终于承认了？”维埃里身下的动作并没有停。“你在球场上是不是也时刻想着被干？你总是这么饥渴对不对？”  
“是……”  
“那你以后还敢不敢随时发骚了？”  
“不敢了，再也不敢了……”  
因扎吉不知道自己在说些什么，他已经快晕过去了。

维埃里终于感到了满意。他保持着插入的姿势把人又抱了起来，丢进床上，正面压了上去。他解开了那根一直折磨着因扎吉的细绳，一边最后狠命抽插了几下，几乎在同一时刻，两人达到了高潮。

“唔嗯……”  
因扎吉整个人像是从水里捞出来一般，疲累地闭上了眼睛。原本穿戴整齐，看起来精精神神的球衣已经被揉成了一团，沾满了两人的精液，而包裹在白色袜子里的脚趾还在轻轻颤动，更显得骚。

“波波……”他艰难地睁开眼睛，想推开又压过来的人。“今天我很累了，下次再做好不好。”

“不好。”维埃里难得地任性。他一把把绵软无力的因扎吉翻了过去，不由分说就把再度起立的巨茎捅进了那个已经被肏得熟软的肉洞。  
“啊！”  
火辣辣的疼痛感从私处传来，他脆弱的黏膜又得承受下一轮的冲击。维埃里的精力简直是无穷无尽，等到再次被他射进肠道深处，因扎吉也被迫高潮，射出了一点东西。

“pippo，”  
因扎吉迷迷糊糊地抬起眼，这家伙竟然又硬了。维埃里扯着因扎吉的白色袜子，握着他的小腿，眼中仍是深沉的情欲。  
“不知道为什么，一看到你穿着球衣的样子，我就想要得停不下来……”  
“别……”  
因扎吉实在太累了，后面被肏得红肿，根本无法承受第三次性爱。而维埃里还是一副兴致高昂的样子，拽着因扎吉的腿就又要进来。

“波波，我给你口，好吗。”  
他泪汪汪地看着维埃里。

维埃里停了下来，认真想了想。“我还是喜欢你下面的小嘴。”  
他一边说，一边偷偷观察着因扎吉的反应。没想到话音刚落，那颗黑色的脑袋就急急忙忙地拱了过来，软软的发丝磨蹭着他的腰胯，真是令人心神摇荡。  
湿滑的小舌略带胆怯地伸了出来，舔了舔那根青筋暴起的巨物。  
“含进去。”  
维埃里勉强按耐住雀跃的心情，板着脸命令道。这个家伙在床上一向自私，只乐意享受而讨厌付出，像这样主动的服务极为罕见。

“唔……”因扎吉明显不太情愿，但又被维埃里的声音吓到，委委屈屈地张开嘴巴，浅浅地含了龟头在口中。他没什么给人口交的经验，一股浓重的腥膻味扑鼻而来，但那是属于波波的味道，吸入体内倒也不讨厌。

“太慢了，pippo，动动你的舌头。”维埃里严厉的声音又传来。“这样我射不了的。如果你不喜欢口的话，要不我们还是用你后面……”

“唔唔……”一听到小穴又要遭殃，因扎吉害怕地睁大了双眼，急忙紧紧地吮吸了上去。看着慌里慌张笨笨拙拙的动作享用起来却别有一番风味，维埃里心里暗暗叫爽。他揉了揉因扎吉的脑袋，手又沿着脊椎渐渐摸索到他的臀部，富有暗示意味地在臀缝里来回剐蹭。  
有时不经意地触到红肿的边缘，因扎吉的身体立马紧张地像张弓，小舌更加卖力地工作起来。  
维埃里从一开始完全的悠闲享受状态，渐渐变得喘息粗重起来。巨大的阴茎在因扎吉丰润殷红的嘴巴里进进出出，那张精致的脸蛋被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，很难不引起人的施虐欲。更何况，那根可爱的小舌头，正在维埃里的阴茎上努力却又不得要领地工作着，真是太可爱了。

因扎吉一边舔弄，一边不时悄悄抬起眼睛偷看维埃里的反应。他有点懊恼，明明自己都已经难得主动了，波波怎么还是这个样子呢。

难道他，真的觉得自己和队友庆祝得过了头？

就在因扎吉极稀有地开始反思自己的时候，他口中的巨物突然向前一拱，狠狠地顶开了他的喉咙。  
“呜呜呜……”

没适应过这个的因扎吉几乎不能呼吸了，他憋得满脸通红，眼框含住的泪滴再度滚落。

“放松，放松，pippo……”  
维埃里用哄小孩子一般的语气说，可他动作却一刻也不停，铁棍般坚硬灼热的阴茎在因扎吉狭窄的喉道里冲撞着，把人撞得连连后缩。

“不，不………唔……”

那玩意拔出去的间隙，因扎吉努力地想要发声，很快又被完全堵住。更过分的是维埃里坏心地捏住了他的鼻子，为了得到一点新鲜空气因扎吉努力地将嘴巴张大，又被维埃里进得更深。在他喉结上下滚动，几乎撑不下去的时刻，一股浓稠的精液终于在因扎吉的喉管深处喷射了出来。  
“唔唔……咳咳……”  
被使用完的因扎吉艰辛地呼吸着，大股白浊和着唾液从他嘴角流下，伴随着干呕的声音。维埃里一把将人揉进怀里，拍拍脊背安抚。

“波波坏蛋。”  
休息了一会之后，那张不饶人的小嘴还是数落了维埃里。嘴里嘟嚷着抱怨的词句，靠着维埃里坚实有力的臂膀，因扎吉渐渐陷入了昏睡中。

维埃里的声音再一次打断了他的休息。“等下再睡，pippo，你需要清洗。”

“哦……”因扎吉懒懒地应着，一点都没有起身的意思，反而往维埃里怀里蹭了蹭。没办法，他只得将人打横抱起，走到浴室放进浴缸。

温热的水冲到身上的时候，因扎吉才睁开眼睛。他感觉球衣湿答答地粘在身上不舒服，便开口命令。“波波，我身上的衣服你还没帮我脱掉呢。”

“那不是更好吗？”  
“……哈？”

他打起精神从浴缸里坐了起来，只见维埃里用手肘撑在浴缸边缘，目光灼灼地盯着自己。

如果说刚才的性爱把因扎吉弄得汗淋淋的很性感，就像刚下球场还没来得及换衣服，那这会的他就像是雨战中落败的前锋，水珠挂在他翘起的鼻尖上，平日里精心打理过的发型此刻塌了下来，贴在他的额头与脖子上。除了球裤被扯到膝盖弯，连白色护腕都好好地带着，宽大的球衣泡在水里，黑白分明，上面的“32”与“vieri”显得更加醒目。

“波波……”他看着维埃里，简直比他越位的时候祈求裁判的样子还要楚楚可怜。

“我说了，你需要清洗。”维埃里笑着迈了一只脚进入浴缸，毫不客气地压在因扎吉身上。

“嗯……啊……”  
手指蘸着一团沐浴液伸了进来。因扎吉刚挺起的腰板又软了下去，半边身子歪在浴缸外侧，手指紧紧地扣住浴缸边缘，任维埃里打开他的双腿，继续为所欲为。

这个夜晚，还很长……


End file.
